


The Sun's Tease

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-10
Updated: 2002-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun, a bed and two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Tease

## The Sun's Tease

by Gwendolen

[]()

* * *

The Sun's Tease 

Sunlight filtered through the heavy drapes filling the room with a vague, golden glow. Almost unreal - a moment taken out of time. 

Lex watched the man in his bed; pale skin a contrast to the dark sheets while the sun tried to find its way through the drapes so that some of its rays could tease along the clean curves of muscle, tendon and bone. 

Bruce shifted slightly and smiled at Lex, reaching a hand out in invitation. Why should Bruce want the sun when he could have Lex who would kiss him and tease him and not stop there? 


End file.
